


Prom Queen

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coat Room Sex, Condoms, Dancing, Dating Stydia, Dresses, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom, Prom King, Prom Queen, Promposals, Public Sex, Stydia, Vibrators, ghost riders, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: It’s the night of their senior prom and after everything they’ve been through Lydia just want to have a good time with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 29





	Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of PTSD and public sex. Both Lydia and Stiles have PTSD from the Ghost Riders and it is mentioned in this fic.
> 
> This is day 23 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Public Sex. Originally the day's kink was mind break but I realized my last couple of days have been kinda heavy so I went for a more lighter toned story instead and picked one of the other themes for today. I might rework my original idea later in the month or post it as part of the universe after October finishes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles groans when he is hit in the face with yet another dress as he follows his girlfriend as she tears through Macy’s looking for what she calls is the perfect prom dress. They have been in the mall for hours and Stiles wants nothing more to curl up in bed with Lydia wrapped up in his arms, catching up on the episodes of his shows he missed during his time in the Wild Hunt, his body still exhausted from the stress of being erased from and then returned to reality. The 18 year old sighs in relief when Lydia finally leads him to the dressing room, pushing him inside the stall so he can sit and relax on the small stool in the corner, dozing off sometime after the 4th dress his girlfriend tired on. Lydia smiles softly at her sleeping boyfriend, trailing a delicate touch across his cheek as she reminds herself that he’s real, he’s with her and he’s safe. The months he had been in the Wild Hunt had almost driven the banshee crazy as she constantly felt like something important to her was missing, unable to breathe properly until she found it. The feeling had only gotten worse as time went on especially once the pack realized they had lost someone they couldn’t find or even remember. When Stiles hadn’t shown up when she finally remembered him Lydia had felt her heart shatter at thought that she had been too late to save him, realizing she never told him she loved him back before he was taken and now might never get the chance to. The banshee finally felt air return to her lungs the moment she found and saved Stiles in the locker room and had refused to let him out of her sight for the following week, afraid that if she looks away even for a just a moment she’ll wake up to find him gone once again. Cupping his cheek Lydia presses a soft kiss to his slack lips before she continues trying on the dresses she picked out, finally finding the perfect one in a dark emerald floor length long sleeved chiffon dress complete with a front split and a plunging V-neck line. Handing the dresses to the sale associate and telling her to ring up the emerald one Lydia gently wakes up Stiles, guiding her sleepy boyfriend out of the store after paying for her dress and into the passenger’s seat of her car before taking the two of them back to her house for some rest. Lydia picks up some of her and Stiles’ favourites from the nearby Chinese place, bundles her tired boyfriend into bed and hands him the remote before settling in beside him while they eat. 

Stiles presses against Lydia’s side as they eat and watch TV in her bed, taking comfort in the warmth of her body, still feeling chilled to his core from his time spent in the Ghost Rider’s Train Station. He’s still getting used to being back and these relaxed nights with Lydia have done wonders, every time he wakes up with her in his arms remembering who he is gets him closer to finally believing he’s actually home.

"Hey Lyds?"

“Yeah babe?”

“Go to prom with me?”

Twisting to look at her boyfriend, who has a soft smile on his face as he stares up at her and plays with her fingers, Lydia grins mischievously as she pretends to think about his question.  
“Mmmh Where’s my promposal? You can’t expect me to go to Prom, the biggest social event of the year, without one now do you Stilinski?”

Shooting the girl a smirk Stiles slides under the covers, pushing himself until he is fully underneath the sheets and between her legs, fingers toying with the edge of her panties before he is sliding them down her thighs and tossing to the side. Quickly making sure his girlfriend is fine to continue Stiles presses his face against her folds, gently nosing between them before pressing a soft kiss to her clit. The 18 year old keeps his touches as light as possible as he layers light kisses along the length of her cunt, grinning when she shivers at the contact before he moves to press his lips into her inner thigh, running his nose along the crease connecting her legs to her hips. Stiles slides his tongue along her sensitive skin, moaning when Lydia’s legs tighten around his head before he presses his mouth against her clit and sucks lightly. Flattening his tongue Stiles tenderly licks at the bundle of nerves, the tip of his tongue flicking against it making Lydia pant and moan above him. Pushing her legs apart, instantly missing the pressure around his head, Stiles pushes his tongue inside her wet heat, dragging his organ along the silky walls of her pussy before moaning at the taste of her slick. He keeps his touches, kisses and licks feather soft as he slowly works his girlfriend up to an orgasm, groaning when her hands grabs his hair tightly and tries to force him to move faster. Nipping at her wrist Stiles scolds her, refusing to be sped up as he resumes his soft licking, loving the feeling of her falling apart on his mouth. He gradually presses his fingers into her, stroking her wet walls as he searches for that spot inside her that makes the banshee see stars, smirking against her folds when he feels her shudder once he finally finds it, curling his fingers repeatedly into it. One of his hands pin Lydia’s hips when she starts to rock against his face, slowing down her chase for pleasure to the speed he wants, pleased when she releases soft little whines and begs him for more. Scissoring his fingers Stiles alternates between softly stroking her walls and stretching her as his mouth continues its gentle assault on her pussy. The teen feels her tremble as she finally comes from his touches, licking up her juices before he repeats his question between layering wet kisses up her body, pulling offer her clothes as her does.

“Will…” Kiss. “You…” Kiss. “Go…” Kiss. “To…” Kiss. “Prom…” Kiss. “With…” Kiss. “Me?”

Stiles finishes his question with a soft kiss to the banshee’s lips, moaning when he feels her slip her tongue into his mouth and turns their soft kiss absolutely filthy. Pulling off her boyfriend’s lips to breathe Lydia runs her hands through his hair, her body tingling from the amazing orgasm he had just given her, telling him yes before she pushes his shirt off and leans back against the bed, pulling him down with her. The two of them trade soft, passionate kisses as Lydia works on undoing Stiles’ pants, glad he had ditched his belt earlier, before helping him push them off, moaning at the feel of his cock brushing against her thigh. Slipping her hand between their bodies Lydia guides his cock until it’s resting at her entrance, giving him a small nod to continue before gasping as she feels him spreading her open when he pushes in, groaning at his size. Stiles brushes his lips against her jaw as he lovingly rocks into her warm wet pussy, content to take his time as he moves against her. Lydia feels tears fill her eyes at Stiles’ gentle movements and touches, feeling like the most precious thing in the world as he touches her. She begs him for more, groaning in frustration when he quips that good things come to those who wait before dragging his hips extra slowly. The two rock against each other panting and moaning as Stiles presses kisses into the banshee’s skin, their pleasure slowly building low in their guts. Lydia gasps as she comes, moaning when Stiles is soon following her, spilling inside her as they slowly come down from their high, lips dragging against one another. 

“How was that for a promposal Lyds?”

Huffing at his shit eating grin Lydia light smacks his arm, gently pushing him until he’s lying beside before she cuddles into his chest with his arms wrapped arm her as they drift off to sleep. The next day the student body at Beacon Hills High continues to experience over the top promposal after promposal after promposal before some meathead interrupts their lunch period with yet another one.

“LYDIA MARTIN, Will you go to prom with me?”

The entire cafeteria is silent as they watch the scene unfold, the air thick with tension as Lydia, who had been sitting in Stiles' lap during the whole thing, stares in shock. The banshee feels her boyfriend freeze and tense up below her as he glares at the jock who had just asked her out. Running a soothing hand through his hair, Lydia gently shushes him before leveling the jock a withering look when he clears his voice and makes motion with his hand for her to get a move one answering him.

“Well…”

“No.”

“Great, I’ll pick you…Wait did you say no?”

“Yeah she did. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No.” 

“No one’s talking to you Stilinski, stay out of it you spastic loser.” 

Hearing the insult towards her boyfriend Lydia pushes off him and stalks angrily towards the jock before digging her finger into his chest, enjoying how the guy squirms nervously under her glare.

“I said no or is your big headed Neanderthal skull too thick for you to understand that? Also never talk to my boyfriend like that ever again got it?”

“Damn Stilinski guess you’re not man enough to defend yourself huh? Need your girlfriend to defend you?”

“Please O’Conner if anyone here isn’t man enough it’s you sweetie, after all that tiny little thing I’ve heard you have will never compare to Stiles, so how about you do us all a favor and leave. Besides his Promposal blew yours straight out of the water.”

Lydia mocks the teen in front of her, wiggling her pinky finger to emphasize her point before spinning around, taking care to purposely whip her hair into his face as she heads back to her boyfriend, pulling him into such a filthy kiss in the middle of the cafeteria Coach has to break them up. Fixing her lipstick smirking at the flabbergasted jock staring at her Lydia pulls Stiles out of his chair, grabs their things and drags him out of the room to find somewhere private to continue making out. Stiles squeezes her hand as they turn the corner, stopping their stride, before looking at the banshee with an unreadable expression. 

“Thanks…”

“What for?”

“For announcing to the whole school I have a big dick, I mean damn what a way to boost my street cred babe.”

Lydia stares in disbelief at her boyfriend who is cracking up at his own joke before she can’t help but laugh as well, pulling him into another kiss as they make their way into an empty classroom until lunch period is over. They’re make out session is quickly interrupted by the AP English teacher who kicks the laughing couple out of the classroom, telling them to get out of her sight and get to class. They spend the rest of the day touching each other until Coach threatens to make Stiles run suicides in practice until he throws up. 

“Do I make myself perfectly clear Bilinski?”

“Crystal.”

“Good now shut up and pay attention, this is going to be on the exam.”

The rest of the week passes uneventfully, with Lydia even managing to let Stiles out of her sight for a few hours while he hung out with Scott as she went with Malia to help her find a dress, the coyote having waited until the last minute to get one unsure if another supernatural disaster would spring up and ruin it. Stiles had been relieved for the space from Lydia, finally able to get his surprises ready for without the risk of her seeing them too soon. Grabbing the last thing he needed Stiles and Scott head back to his house for some serious bro time, gaming and chatting until the girls returned hours later, the four of them finalizing their plans for Prom the following evening. The next day Stiles presses a small wrapped box into Lydia’s hand, telling her to open it before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing his face into the side of her neck.

“Stiles what’s this?”

“Just a little gift, we lost our first valentine’s day because of the ghost riders so I got you something and I want you to wear them tonight.”

“What is it?”

“Just open it and see Lyds.”

Giggling as Stiles presses a quick kiss to her throat Lydia carefully unwraps the gift box, gasping at the beautiful delicate little golden rose pendant hanging from a thin chain resting on a pair of black silky panties. 

“Mmmmh like it?”

“Stiles…it’s beautiful…when did you…?”

“I originally had it made a couple days before I got taken and the jeweller was finally able to track it down for me. Promise me you’ll wear both tonight? I wanna take those panties off you with my teeth.”

Stiles says, nipping at the banshee’s jaw as she shudders at the thought before dragging him into the shower for some pre-Prom fun, touching and kissing each other as they washed up. Stiles feels like he’s in heaven as he runs his hands through his strawberry goddess’ silky wet locks, dipping his head to give her access as she washes his hair. The two of them split to get dressed in separate rooms as Malia comes over for help getting ready before Scott joins him in the living room a few hours later while the two of them wait for their dates. Fiddling with the small remote in his pocket as he and Scott chat Stiles feels his breath being taken away when his girlfriend descends the stairs looking like a stunning goddess in her emerald dress, his necklace wrapped around her neck as she strides over him to kiss his stunned lips. 

“Lyds…you look gorgeous.”

“Mmmmh the necklaces and your other surprise really did wonders babe.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmmh yup.”

Popping the p Lydia takes her boyfriend’s offered arm, smiling as Stiles leads them outside where the sheriff, her mom and Melissa are waiting with cameras to take pictures of the four of them. After ten minutes of pictures and tears the four teens are piled into Stiles’ jeep heading towards the school. Waking into the gym arm in arm with Stiles brings Lydia back to the winter formal all those years ago, wondering what would be different if she hadn’t left him on the dance floor to go find Jackson before Stiles breaks her out of that train of thought when he pulls her towards their table where Danny and his date are waiting for them. They are half way through dinner when Stiles directs a sneaky sly grin towards Lydia before pulling his small remote out of his pocket and activates it, watching his girlfriend jump at the sudden vibrations against her core. Leaning back in his chair, pressing his knuckles to his lips to hid his grin when his girlfriend whips her head towards him, glaring as he increases the strength of the vibration. 

“Is something vibrating?”

“Nope Scotty you’re probably just hearing things with those super ears of yours, don’t worry about it man.”

Wiggling his eyebrows at the squirming banshee Stiles fiddles with the strength of the vibrations throughout the rest of dinner, ignoring her glares as he chats with Danny and Scott. Once the music starts Lydia grabs her boyfriend dragging onto the dance floor as far away as possible from prying ears.

“Like your gift sweetie?”

“Would have liked it better if I had known in about it advance.”

“Now Lyds where’s the fun in that?”

Pulling her into his chest Stiles cranks the strength up all the way, grinning when his girlfriend presses into him, shaking and moaning in pleasure. He carefully moves them to the beat of the music to keep prying eyes off of them as Lydia squirms and pants, her orgasm slowly building as he plays with the settings. As her orgasm reaches her peak Lydia buries her hands and face into Stiles’ shirt, mouth open as she moans, his hands the only thing keeping her standing. Switching off the vibrations Stiles leads his girlfriend towards the drink table, pressing a cup of punch into her hands while she comes down from her orgasm, her cheek bright red as he presses a kiss to her neck.

“Having a good time babe?”

“I guess although…”

“Mmmh?”

“I can think of something that would make it better.”

Tossing her empty cup aside Lydia drags Stiles out into the hallway, quickly checking for anyone before she shoves him into the classroom designated as the evening’s coat room, pushing him until they are hidden in the corner. Slamming her mouth against his Lydia moans when his hands drop to her ass, squeezing before she is turned around and pushed up onto a desk. The two of them kiss as Lydia spreads her legs, glad for the high front slit in her dress, while Stiles unbuckles his pants and pulls a condom out of his back pocket. 

“So we don’t have to worry about staining that pretty dress of yours.”

“Smart.”

Rolling the condom over his cock Lydia moans when he presses in, slowly rocking into her as she adjusts to his size. Dragging her hand through his hair the banshee pulls her boyfriend in for a sensual kiss, licking into his mouth as his hips pick up speed. The couple move against each other, chasing their pleasure before the sound of the door opening catches their ears. Stilling Stiles presses a hand against Lydia’s mouth, twisting slightly so he’s covering more of her body in case whoever opened the door turns the corner and finds them. 

“Hey I don’t see anyone in here so we should be fine to count the ballots in here.”

“Ok perfect let’s get started.”

Once he realizes the two girls aren’t going anywhere anytime soon Stiles moves his hand and leans his forehead against Lydia’s, whispering to her to keep as quiet as possible before he slowly starts moving his hips again. Biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning Stiles quietly rocks into his girlfriend, absolutely loving the way her face twists as she desperately tries to keep silent. Before long both of them are covering their moans with their hands as they come, breathing heavily through their noses as their hearts beat wildly while the two girls counting ballots don’t notice them. Carefully pulling out Stiles ties off the condom, putting it in a nearby garbage can as he slowly pulls Lydia towards the supply door, quietly unlocking it with his keys and slipping the two of them through it before carefully closing it behind them. 

“What now?”

“Now we go out the other door that leads to Mrs. Sammersson’s class.”

“How did you…”

“Who do you think suggested this classroom to be the coat room?”

Smirking at his impressed girlfriend Stiles quickly unlocks the other door, checking the coast is clear before the two of them slip out and make their way back to the gym, getting a few more dances in before the music is cut off for the announcements of Prom King and Queen. Stiles is stunned when he and Lydia are crowned king and queen, whispering to her as they danced that he had no idea he was even nominated let alone had an actual shot at winning. Lydia presses her lips to his as they sway to the music, content to finally enjoy a normal day in Beacon Hills for once.


End file.
